runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Chiafriend12
Hello! Great to see another RuneScape wiki memeber here! I might hold off on the sysops powers until I make a few more edits and I create some useful templates. Have you add your Clan yet? Spencemac724 20:21, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Title Template image Do you think I can add the RuneScape Logo in place of the Title Template image? -- 00:38, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :Oh, and I can't seem to get this Template:Title to work. I've tryed testing it on my page, but It won't work. Can you fix it? 15:57, 10 August 2008 (UTC) ::Nvm, the template. C Teng might help. -- 16:10, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :::Forget the logo too. Vimes said to try somethin better. >.< 16:47, 10 August 2008 (UTC) 5,010 w00t edits! :) 16:08, 10 August 2008 (UTC) y0 Check out the page I made. I'm gonna once again post the list of members later.-- 19:59, 11 August 2008 (UTC) New Policy I've made a couple polices and I want to make another one saying, "only members of a clan can edit their clan page and no one elses (unless user is in multiple clans)". Do you like this? -- 06:16, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :I guess, but I don't know if the clan owners really want their clan page being edited by random IPs and having to put up with nonsense edits. I see your point, but I think we need still need to have something. -- 06:28, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Adminship You want to be an admin? Azaz is going to be and I asked Christine too. -- 02:58, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Images I mentioned in RS Hey Chia, neat website this is. Anyways, here are the images that I've mentioned earlier on Runescape, you can choose between what image you want to upload to the Clan Page. Ok to add the image below, type in this link: http://i532.photobucket.com/albums/ee327/Elder_God91/Elder_God91.png. http://i532.photobucket.com/albums/ee327/Elder_God91/Elder_God91.png This image below is the one I was talking about earlier in Runescape when you didn't understood what I was talking about. Anyways, here's the link: http://i532.photobucket.com/albums/ee327/Elder_God91/ElderGod91.png http://i532.photobucket.com/albums/ee327/Elder_God91/ElderGod91.png That is all.Elder God91 02:55, 17 August 2008 (UTC) GreenSkulls & Da-Chia How is it that you get your clans so organized? * [[User:Airblade86|'Airblade86']] ([[User talk:Airblade86|'Talk']] • [[Clan:Guthix Blade|'Guthix Blade']]) 22:17, 16 October 2008 (UTC) :* Like how do you get so many people on yours and how your's has everyone wearing the same thing. * [[User:Airblade86|'Airblade86']] ([[User talk:Airblade86|'Talk']] • [[Clan:Guthix Blade|'Guthix Blade']]) 15:46, 18 October 2008 (UTC) :You know that the clan is inactive, right? -- 21:21, 19 October 2008 (UTC) :Yeah...sorry about it. 19:56, 8 November 2008 (UTC) HI Hello I'm Kisanorame, owner of Eternitys End, and I would like to say that you are welcome to request membership/alliance with my clan if you wish. CHIA!! Get on the IRC. I'm bored.... (if you want) --http://i278.photobucket.com/albums/kk119/spencemac724/thheadshot-1.png'Spencer '' Talk | | ' 05:16, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Articles I'm currently in article-writing mode (yeah, lol), so if you know of any articles that need to be written, and you either don't want to write them or don't have enough information to write them, let me know. RE: Sorry :s. Restored. Soldier 1033talk 23:08, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Clan Invitation Hey I know your clan, Da-Chia doesn't like allies but would your clan like to have mine as an ally. Although I'm currently lvl 42, we have many members in the 90s and 80s plus a few in the 100s. 00:10, 9 December 2008 (UTC) hey what's up I got internet and you can join my clan if yours isnt active, oh and WOOT. Kisanorame 21:57, 9 December 2008 (UTC)